My WRONG Guardian Angel
by anchovygirls94
Summary: Annyeong! hehehe hai!i'm anchovygirls94 i'm new writer here, please be nice to me cause english isn't my first language so sorry for bad grammar. hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

I have just moved out from my old house to the new one, it located at seoul city, I came from the other city from seoul. This year also my first year at university I just have accepted as the new student at one of famous university in seoul.

"Kiyoung-ah! Take this box to your room, it's yours"shout my mom.

I walk to my mom lazily. My mom started nagged to me.

"Move out, piggy head!"Said my twin bro, Jinyoung.

I give him my death glare and try to smack him, but he runaway before I gave him a smacked. I took the box that my mom give and I search my new room. I know my room type, it have to be green color, and it located on the corner of the hallway upstairs this house, my mom said that. I directly can found it. I twisted the door knob and open it slowly. Wow! That's the first word I can subscribed for my new room. This room is doesn't different from my old room, but there is one balcony which against with the balcony of the next neighborhood. I put down my box and looking around, almost all of my furniture was here, and even there is adding some furniture. I smile, satisfied with the things. Then I opened my balcony door for look around. I took a peek to the neighborhood house. Omaigot! I saw...I saw...someone there and he was topless, he seem surprised just like me. In hurried he put on his shirt and get out from his room.

"I-i'm sorry I didn't mean"I said nervously.

"What do you see?"He asked nervously.

"N-nothing I didn't see anything"I said nerve. He look at me full of suspicion.

"You new here?"He asked me.

I lifted my shoulder."like I am"I answer.

"I'm Jonghyun BTW"he said and give me a smile.

"I'm jang Kiyoung"I answered.

"Okay, nice to meet you"he said.

"Nice to meet you too"I said.

"I'll be going now"he said.

"Okay, bye see you around" he just gave me a wave and then with that he go inside his room and so do I. Gah! I just made a big mistake at first impression. What should I do? But, he's pretty hot tough. I wish I can make a friend with him.

"Ya! Stop giggling like a mad woman, help me in downstairs!"Suddenly jinyoung called me.

"Geez!"I mumble and go downstairs. After, cleaned my things and placed it to right place, I taking a bath. It almost midnight but I didn't feel asleep yet. The school still started at the day after tomorrow. I decided going out to my balcony to find some fresh air. I opened the door and surprised me he, the jonghyun boy there playing his guitar. He know my existence.

"Hai, girl"he greeted."Hi"I answer.

"Hmmm, about this afternoon, I'm sorry"I said. He giggling.

"There is nothing to be forgiven"he said. There is long enough silent between us.

"Soo, you played guitar, huh?"I asked him.

"yea, do you?"He asked back.

"Little"I answered."Cool"he smile. Second impression, he's so gentle and nice.

"BTW how old are you?"He asked me.

"Me? Hmm, 18. You?"I asked.

"Same year"he said.

"Which school you come in?"He asked me again.

"Hmmm, _ university, you?"I asked him."Look like we'll going school together everyday"he said. I blinked some other times.

"Is that mean, we're going to same school?"I asked foolishly. He chuckled because of my foolish.

"If you said that, it mean yes"he said. Wow~ first day in seoul, not bad as I am think."Hmmm, I think I have go now"I said to him.

"Really? Okay then"he said.

"Ey, kiyoung can I know your number?"He called me once I almost go inside. Gah! He asked my number.

"Okay"I said nerves and give him my number.

"Thanks, night"he said sweetly.

"Night jonghyun"I said. It will be a beautiful night I ever had in my life. I'll have a nice dream

tonight.

First Chappie, how is that? i know is boring... such a failed writer huh?

but i wont give up yet... i hope the next chapie will better than this

please comment and subcribed thanks ^^

sincerely, anchovygirls94


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiyoung! Have you wake up? Jinyoung called your sister to wake up"I hear my oemma sound from outside my room. Why is it so noisy? I think, I get up from my sleep and look at the watch. 06:45 am.

"Holly crap!"I mumbled and with speed move I going to bathroom, to do my business 15 minutes later, I grab my laptop, some book, and I get those thing inside my bag messy.

"Where's my phone?"I asked my self and searching my cell phone. I found it! Omaigot! 15 missed call from Jonghyun and 5 messages from... Jonghyun. It vibrate again.

"Hello"I said in quickly tone."Well ma'am, will you go with me or not?"He asked me.

"Yes, sorry I get up late, I'll see you downstair"I said to him.

"Okay, I wait"he said. I directly go downstair to meet with my oemma and appa and Jinyoung.

"Just have breakfast first kiyoung"my mom said when I in kitchen.

"Just slow down kiyoung"my appa warned.

"I can't, I have to go now. Jonghyun was waiting me. Bye everyone

"I said quickly I kiss them one by one.

"Ewww, gross!"Shout my twin bro and wipping his wet cheek. But I don't care.

"Who is Jonghyun?"My appa asked in confused.

"He is the son of Kim's, our next neighborhood"my mom said. I running to my front gate and when I opened my gate I saw jonghyun was waiting for me on his bike.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."I said.

"No prob, let's go"he said and make me go up to his bicycle lift.

"Is it okay jonghyun, I'm little...ehmmm...heavy"I said embrrassed.

"I have been used, pick heavy thing"he said and started pedaling and his bike started gliding in the street. 10 minutes later we're arrived at our new campus.

"Where are you going now?"He asked me.

"I don't know, I want going to my department, how about you?"I said.

"I'll going meet with my friend"he said.

"Okay then, we separated here"I said to him.

"Okay, called me when your done"he said.

"Okay, see you around"I said. I walking to different direction from him. It's so crowded here, because there is some event for the newby student here like a club promoting. I walk alone to finished my administration thing. My bro Jinyoung attending a different university with me so we can't going together. Thanks to Jonghyun my guardian angel, hehe. Finally I've found the administration room. I check my schedule and write it all over my notebook, I also write my class. Tomorrow will be a big day for me. When I have to turn around I found, an angelic guy standing beside me and make me suprised.

"Look like I lost again"he mumbled. Weird, he looking at me

"hai"he said cheerfully.

"Hai"I answered.

"Are you, a newby too?"He asked.

"Yea"I said.

"What department are you?"He asked.

"Here, law department"I said and pointed at the big benner at administration room.

"Where will you going tough?"I asked him.

"I will going to design department, but when I try to find it, it always failed"he said and pouted, cute.

"You wanna me to company you?"I asked him.

He looking at me"is it okay?"He asked me in hope sparkle eyes.

"It's not a big deal for me, I don't have nothing to do tough"I said.

"Kyaaaaa~ you know you're my really first friend!"He said and hugging me.

"Well, you're my first friend here"I said, actually not. Wait! Can I called jonghyun my friend? No he is my guardian angel, hehe.

"Hey! Why you soo quite?" He asked.

"Eh? Oh nothing, then let's go now" I said to him.

"Let's gowwwwww"he said and linked his arm to me.

"I'm key by the way"he said."I'm kiyoung"I said.

"You're so nice kiyoung-ah. Are you new here in seoul?"He asked.

"Where do you know?"I said suprisingly.

"Ouhhh, I'm really great to read what women thinks"he said and rolled his eyes. Kiyoung laughing looking at key act. This is new for her, she usualy be friend just with a girl, but now she even have a boy to be friend.


	3. Chapter 3

"Heiii, dude... Like you really comfort with your new town"my friend Harang was in video chat with me.

"Of course, how school? Have you meet someone who'll be your next target?" I asked her.

"Prfff, don't asked this your friend about this thing, I've been found 20 in one day"she said proudly. Kiyoung laughing heard what she said.

"You're amazing harang-ah"I said.

"BTW what about you? Have you been find some hot guy?"She asked.

"Yea, he's my neighborhood, but we also one campus"I said embrassingly.

"Wow, you have been a town girl now, not a dork kiyoung"she said.

Kiyoung chukling"I guess am"I said.

"Is that just one?"She asked.

"No actually two, and the another one is cute guy"I said to her.

"Good! Keep rocking girl! You have searching boys as much as you can"she said.

"Yap... Yap ma'am"I answered. Suddenly I heard someone was talking with harang there and harang answered it.

"Kiyoung-ah, don't forget found a town boy for me too, kay. I have to go now"she said.

"Okay, I love you"I said.

"Love you too babe, bye"she reply and we ended our video call. I closed my laptop and laid down on my bed looking the ceiling. Suddenly I heard my balcony door was thrown with something. I imadiately get up and looking it. It's Jonghyun.

"Hei, what's up?"I asked him.

As usual he was with his guitar."am I interupted you?"He asked.

I shook my head"no, I just have a called from my old friend"I said.

"How's school?" He opened the conversation.

"Cool, I met with new friends"I said and giggling when remember how funny key is.

"Like you enjoy your school"he said and playing with his guitar string and i just shrugging.

"Hei, play me one song"I said suddenly.

He chuckling "What do you want to hear?"He asked.

"Anything"I said to him. Then he started pluck his guitar and played the song. His voice was look like an angel, soft but strong, it bring a shiver down under my spine.

"Wow!"I said and give him an ovation.

"It's just nothing"he said low hearting.

"But, your voice was like an angel, I never heard voice like that"I said.

"Okay that too much"he said.

"Seriously jonghyun, you have a best voice I ever heard"I said.

"Thanks"he said in the end."You kiyoung, you are the first tough girl I ever met"he said."Me? Hahaha I am tough"I said and laughing. He laughing along with me then we started chatting the random thing, till I fell asleep and excuse myself going sleep first.

"Look...look... That guy was cute"Key said while secretly pointed a guy who sat alone at the corner of this coffee shop. After 1 month kiyoung has being friend with key finally she know that key was "special", it mean that he doesn't interested be in love with a girl. But, it's not a big deal for Kiyoung, she's democratic typical, she never chosen when make a friend with someone.

"Yea, but look at him,look like he rather chosen his book than me"I mumbled.

"Prfff, bwahahahahaha"he laughing so hard."What so funny?"I asked him innocent.

"You know kiyoung-ah you're so funny, bwahahahahaha"he still laughing hard. Kiyong doesn't feel she make a jokes, but when key laughing like that she can't help but smile too. The day without key was terrible, it's so lonely. Suddenly kiyoung's cell phone vibrate, Jonghyun call."Wait the minute"kiyoung said and answer it.

"Yongseo"kiyoung greeted."Ah, jonghyun-ah. Ne? Uhmmm... Actually I'm not at campus, my friend asked me accompany her go shopping"I said lying. Key widen his eyes. Kiyoung give key sign to silent."Ne, I'm sorry, maybe next time, ne... Okay, bye~"Kiyoung hung up the phone and she directly closed her face which red as tomatoes with her palm.

"You have to be like this guy so much"said Key while sipping his coffee. Kiyoung looking at key and nodded her head.

Key widen his eyes "Is he cute? Is he hot? Is he one campus with us? What department is he?"Key asked me time after time.

"Two word he is my guardian angel"he said."Hmmm, it must be so special for you"key said.

"He is"I answering.

"So, when will you introduce your "guardian angel" to me?"He asked.

"Once he has know my feeling I'll tell ya"I said to him.

"Don't be afraid I'm not typical who taken someone's own"he said."I didn't mean like that keyyyyy~"I said to him with aegyo, I don't want him being down because his statues. I linked my arm with his.

He stare at me then chukled "Omoooo~ you're too cute kiyoung-ah"he said and pinched my cheek lightly and we're laughing together.


	4. Chapter 4

After have lunch together with kiyoung key decided going back to campus, because he still has a schedule and kiyoung going home first. he almost late, he run as fast as he can but when he turned on the corner of the coridor, BRUK!. He banged someone till they're two fall down to the floor.

"Ah, I really sorry i-"Key doesn't continue his word.

"It's okay, it's my false too"he said and smile. Key still in his world, he's too amazed by his face and smile. I can't believe if angel is here? That man waving his palm in front of my face.

"Hey, you okay?"He asked. Key losing his mind."I'll be going first"he said and leaving key. Key looking his direction. Omo! He forget asked his name, even if he's not like me, but at least I have his name tough, gah! I already late! Then key started run to his class.

As usual, before Kiyoung going sleep. Kiyoung and Jonghyun have a light talk at their balcony, they don't know since they met in this balcony, having chat at balcony become their daily. Jonghyun was talking about his stupid lecturer at campus to me. Kiyoung can't help but laugh.

"I hope I may not see his face again"he said ended his story.

"But, it's so possible"Kiyoung said.

"By the way, are you found someone yet?"He asked suddenly. Make me caugh.

I look at him."Someone? Someone like what?"I asked nervous.

He frowned not really sure."Someone you like?"He make it clearly. Gah! Why he asked this thing?

"How about you?"I asked back.

"Nah, I'm not sure yet"he answered mysteriously. I looking through his face. Is he has anyone he crush?

"Sooo~ about your "guardian angel" how is he? Have you targeted him?"Key asked.

I sighed and pouted "I don't know"I said limply.

"Ya! What's wrong?"He asked.

"I don't know key, I think he just have another crush"finally Kiyoung muttered.

"What? How did you know?"Key asked.

"He just asked me if there is someone that I like, and you know if he asked me like that mean he was liking someone, I wonder who she is?"Kiyoung finally grumble.

"eyyyy, don't be like that it's just a question, you're too much Kiyoung-ah!"Key said try cheer up her. Kiyoung sighed and smile."You rite maybe, I'm just too much imagine"Kiyoung said and looking at him and smile."Thank you key"Kiyoung thanked. Then they do a big bear hug.


	5. Chapter 5

Today Kiyoung just have a long break time until the next class. She doesn't know where she has to go, cause she know Key still have class, and Jonghyun he didn't has class for today. So lonely she is, after take path around the campus, Kiyoung decided go to library. She entering the library and she welcomed by the librarian, mrs. Noh.

"Annyeong mrs. Noh"Kiyoung greeted cheerfully, she quite often come to library so she know mrs. Noh well.

"Oh, annyeong Kiyoung, where is Key, he usually stuck up with you?"She asked.

I pouted."he has extra class for today" Kiyoung answered her.

"Ah" mrs. Noh said understand.

"I will go to my great corner" Kiyoung said to her.

"Kay, have fun then" she said.

"Thanks" then Kiyoung walk to her great corner on this library. This place usually me and Key use for gossiping, kekeke. It's great corner because, it located in the corner of the library, and little dim so people rarely read in this place. But for me and key, it's a good spot! Kiyoung sauntered, but wait! Who is that? There is someone who reading there, wait...wait...wait...he's not reading, he's sleeping. I come closer to that man. He closed his face with book, but the book was almost drop so Kiyoung can see his face. What a fool sleep face! his mouth was wide open, and what was that? Ewww, his saliva flowed from his corner of his lips. What a nasty figure, kiyoung can't help but laugh.

"Prffff...bwahahahaha, what the hell with that face"Kiyoung laughing so hard till the sleeping man wake up.

"Wae? Wae? What's wrong?"He asked in fool face Kiyoung ever see. Kiyoung try to hold her laugh with her hands, he glared to Kiyoung.

"Ehem, sorry interupted your nap, but that... In your lips"Kiyoung said and pointed to his corner lips. He try to caresses his corner of lips and wiping that. He seems embarrassed. Kiyoung chuckled and sat in front of him.

"Are you newbie?"he asked Kiyoung coldly.

"Aha, you?" Kiyoung asked him back while get my thing out from her bag.

"you have to called me oppa then"he said.

I'm frowning. "wae?" I asked him innocently.

"Because I'm your oppa"he said and gimmie a wink. Kiyoung stare at him blankly, then…

"prfff bwahahahahahaha" Kiyoung laughing so hard till her stomachache.

"Ya!"He shout to me.

"You know, you doesn't look like a senior for me"Kiyoung said still half laugh and he glare to me.

"What's your name by the way?"He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Kiyoung asked him back. Kiyoung doesn't know why, but she just like teasing this guy even if he's senior.

"You're really hard girl"he sighed.

"I'm not, I just not used talk to stranger, my mom said that" Kiyoung said to him.

He chuckled."Araseo mom's baby"he said."What department you go?"He asked.

"Hmmm, law" Kiyoung said finally.

"Ahhh, lawyer wanabe"he mumbled. I just shrugged my shoulder, suddenly Kiyoung saw 2 girls coming toward our direction.

"Hai onew oppa, do you mind give us your sign?"the one of that girls asked the man in front of me. He smile and take the paper that they gave to him.

"Here"he said sweetly. Beau! Did he that famous? Who is he?

"Thank you oppa"they screamed and giggling like maniac.

"Oppa we're your junior here"the one of them said.

"Really? Then welcome to our campus"he said.

"Oppa you just so handsome"they said. Errr... They're really a maniac!

"Thank you" onew answer like a star. Then the two maniac girl go with a happy face. I give him a look, he looking to me back.

"Mwo?"

"Are you that famous here?" Kiyoung asked him.

He just blinked to Kiyoung."don't you know who I am?"He asked me. I blinked to him too and shook my head."Gah! Jinjha! Let me introduce myself for you. My name is Lee Jinki, but fans always called me Onew, I'm the most handsome guy in this campus, I'm great at singing, and I'm the brilliant and my face is like angel"he said like he was in his speech.

"So?"Kiyoung asked him innocently. His anger was in his top of his head and ready to boomed. But, suddenly Kiyoung's phone is ringing, Kiyoung imadiately answered it.

"Yoboseo"she said."Ah, have you finished? Okay I'll go out now! Wait me kay! Ah, bye"she said and hung up the phone."I have to go now, annyeong hasimnika sunbaenim~"Kiyoung said and give him a 90 degree bow then with that Kiyoung runaway from him.

"Ya! i've not finished with you!" Onew Shouted to Kiyoung. But, that girl seems doesn't hearing. Gah! what's wrong with that girl? Does she has double personalities? Geez weird girl, she even didn't give her name. Suddenly he felt so curious about this girl, who is she?.


End file.
